In conventional facilities having a fluid distribution system for distributing various types of liquids, gasses, or other fluids, fluids are distributed through piping from a fluid source (e.g., a gas manifold or a gas cylinder) to a particular destination (e.g., a gas cylinder, fluid-powered equipment, an exhaust outlet, or a storage tank). A valve may be fluidly coupled to the piping to safely control the flow of fluid from the fluid source to the destination. Particular care might be taken to prohibit or minimize leakage of fluid through the valve when the valve is maintained in a closed position. Manufacturers of fluid distribution systems, valves and fluid-powered equipment, for example, continually strive to improve valves configured for use in fluid distribution systems in the interests of safety, performance, reliability, cost and/or manufacturability.